


The Dyad of two Dovahkiin

by Anileym16



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Animal Traits, Dragonborn DLC, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Multiple Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anileym16/pseuds/Anileym16
Summary: Rey is the new dragonborn who has recently defeated the ancient dragon Alduin. Soon she discovers that the only other one of her kind, Miraak, known as Lord Kylo Ren, is held captive by a daedric god. She is not sure if she should trust the first dovahkiin, but he is haunting her dreams and awakens a yearning she has never felt before.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Encounter

Since she had defeated Alduin, the Imperial Dragonborn named Rey spent her days celebrating in taverns and traveling across Skyrim just to enjoy her freedom. Her loyal huscarls Finn and Poe were helping her to gather wood and stone to build a house, while she liked to explore ancient Nord ruins to collect more money. It could have been such a relaxing time after a year of hard training and gruesome fights, but since the black dragon was dead, she had a bad feeling about future events.  
Something else was out there waiting for her, watching her. She had been very young when she discovered her destiny as the Dovahkiin, just 17 years old. It all had started when she almost got executed for passing the border to Skyrim. Her parents had been killed when she was a little girl, so she had to scavenge ruins to get money to survive. She had entered Skyrim knowing about the amount of precious things hidden in the graves of the Nord. The day she had almost been executed, was the day the world-eater Alduin returned to enslave the people of Tamriel once again. Soon she had found out about her ability to use the Thu'um, the power to wield her voice as a powerful weapon.  
She was dovahkiin, a mortal with the soul of a dragon and the power to consume the soul of any other flying serpent that she would defeat. The greybeards had trained her to control the ancient force within her, to defeat Alduin, first born son of the deadric prince Akatosh.  
One day she had finally buried the blade of her sword "Dawnbreaker" deep into Alduins heart. The hardship should have been over then, but peace did not last long.  
In her dreams, Rey found herself in a horrible realm of dirty green light and black tentacle creatures hovering around her. Strange monsters surrounded a masked man regarding her silently. Whenever she would ask who he was, he would answer with a deep echoing voice in dovahzul:" Faal gein wo bo us hi. Faal nunon vahzah Dovahkiin."  
Then she would usually wake up, sweating with a racing heart and the feeling that she might pass out. Her companions would always ask if she was okay, but every time she just shrugged it off, saying it was merely a dumb nightmare.  
One day she was invited to Windhelm by Ulfric to discuss what should be done after the peace treaty with the Imperial army was broken due to a fight between Imperial guards and some stubborn Nords. After a very long day of dry conversations with the leader of the Stormcloaks and his officers, Rey needed to have a stroll through the town. She went towards the harbour, noticing a beautiful ship. Out of her natural curiousity, she spoke with the captain. The ship was heading to a place called Solstheim. Suddenly, Rey had the urge to go on a new journey. It was the same feeling she had visualized as a red thread, leading her to fulfill her destiny since the day she set foot on Skyrin. The same energy had guided her when she had started her first mission.  
Without any second thought, she paid the Captain to take her to Solstheim and left Skyrim behind. Not even Finn or Poe were told about her intentions. This time she wanted to go on her own. She sensed that this experience would be different. The dragonborn needed to do this without having to answer annoying questions. Her friends would be fine.  
Later that day, when she lay down on her improvised bed, she already felt that this was going to become one of those nights. As she closed her eyes, she felt like being transported into a different realm. Maybe this was the case, but she could not stop it from happening anyway. Again surrounded by green light, a black ocean and islands made of old stone, she felt the presence of the masked stranger. Pages of books were flying through the air and horrible creatures were floating around, but no one seemed to have noticed Rey yet. As the girl turned around, she was eye to eye with the masked man. He was standing just a few feet away from her. Rey moved back in shock, not breaking eye contact. He did not react. Well, she could not see it because he was wearing that stupid golden mask. The young dragonborn swallowed, clenched her fists and rose her voice:"Who are you? What do you want from me?".  
The man started walking towards her and answered:"I already told you. Don't you know the tongue of your kind?".  
Rey was surprised how calm his respond was, but also provoked. Alduin had asked her that same question once. Of course she did know Dovahzuul! Paarthurnax had taught her well when it came to shouts. It just took time to understand and talk fluently.  
Rey put her hands on her hips and said, glaring:  
"You said you are the one true Dragonborn. First: That's clearly not true. Second: It still does not tell me much about you. So: Do you have a name? A reason why you need to annoy me at night?".  
The man did not expect her to be this outspoken and it took some time before he made an response: "I am known as Miraak, Lord Kylo Ren. You should have heard of me before. My cultist have surely attacked you, because they only accept me as Dovahkiin."  
The Imperial girl exhaled loud and annoyed.  
"Another group of people who want to kill me and will end up dead by my hands. Will this ever stop? I am tired of having to deal with brainless cults.", she complained and drew Dawnbreaker from its sheath. Miraak did not seem to feel threatened about it. Instead he stepped even closer and offered his gloved hand to her.  
"They are pathetic idiots, unable to truly understand me and what I want. We are dragonborn, you and I. The only pair in history that has the chance to meet. I do not want to destroy you, believe me. Take my hand and we will bring a new order to Nirn! No more wars, just balance and glory. What do you say?"

His speech made Rey shudder. There was so much power in his voice, it truly impressed her inner dragon. Something inside her told her to take his offer, to stand side by side. He was the only other person in this world who knew what it felt like to be a dragonborn. But she hardly knew that man, who did not even show her his face. This could be a trap and she had fallen for too many traps lately. Countless liars had wanted to kill her because they were afraid of her power. Why should she trust him?  
Her heart felt heavy. She took a deep breath and rose her hand to grab his mask instead of his hand. Before she could touch the cold metal, he stopped her, grabbing her arm and whispering a sharp:"No! Only if you give me the right answer.".  
Disappointed the young dragonborn regarded him with a look of anger and bitterness. "If you are not even willing to show me your face, then I might as well forget about your swollen words!", she snarled at him, raising her blade to intimidate him.  
Miraak surrounded himself with magical energy, but still tried to explain calmly:"You do not understand. This mask hides me from the true master of this realm. He is a deadric prince called Hermeus Mora. If he finds out that we are talking, he will try to seduce you to become his new champion. He has held me captive for thousands of years now. You need to listen to me, Dovahkiin! Zu'u bolog hi!".  
Rey heard his desperate words, but was filled with insecurity and confusion about her emotions and fears. Her experiences in Skyrim had made her paranoid. Shouting desperately, she swung Dawnbreaker and charged at him. Miraak dodged swiftly, made a turn at the right moment and with surprising facility he managed to kick the sword out of Reys hand. She realized how close he was now. His breath at her neck made her shiver. The gloved hands were on her hips as he mumbled:"I will wait. You will return to me, dovahkiin. Prepare yourself. For I will be rougher on you next time. Hi fen gahvon wah dovah."  
He covered her forehead with one hand and iniciated a spell. Rey could not fight it, she was frozen in his grip. The world around her became blurry, until all she saw was glaring green light. She felt like falling. There was a torturous mixture of helplessness and nausea tunning through her, as she was sent back into her own realm.

She woke up screaming and lashing out wildly. It took a few moments for her to realize where she was. It was clear to her now that another journey of hardship had begun. A yearning she had never felt before intensified the rage of the dragonsoul inside of her. The red thread of her fate became thicker and brighter with every sea mile that brought her nearer to Solstheim. Rey was ready to face this challenge. She would meet the other dragonborn again and she was sure that he would be the one to surrender. Soon he would know what it felt like to be dominated by her.


	2. Tentacled phantom Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermeus Mora has sensed the encounter of two dovahkiin in his realm and plans to build up some drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter, but I promise the next one to be pure smut!

A black mass of tentacles and a thousand eyes had watched the first encounter of the first and the last dragonborn. It was Hermeus Mora, the daedric prince of fate, knowledge and memory. For so long had he longed to find out what would happen if two of these powerful creatures met. Now he was sure that he would have a lot of fun if he twisted their fate to his amusement. He chuckled with his unnatural growling voice and turned to some of his seeker servants, purring:" Ahhh, it sseemss like we can finally learn more about the power of the dragonborn. Which abilitiesss have been hidden all these years? Akatosh never wanted two of the sssame kind in the sssame time and place. I've kept my champion here for sssuch a long time, but it was worth it! Let'sss give him the opportunity to prove himself once moore. If he failsss, we still have the girl, hmmmm. Sshe would ssserve us just as sssteady as he hass. I love sssstories about doomed love, ahhhhh. It will be a fine addition to my library.  
Now go, dear Seekers and give me the entertainment I crave!"

The floating brown kraken-like creatures bowed their tentacle heads to their master and turned invisible with a humming noise. They traveled to Nirn, some followed the new dovahkiin, some whispered into the ears of Miraaks cultists, manipulating their voice with spells to sound like him.

  
Weeks had passed since Rey had arrived in Solstheim. She had encountered quite a few interesting towns. Many of the citizens, the Dunmer, had asked for her help. They wanted her to clear various dungeons of beasts or gave her important messages for their friends. She was amazed by the tragical beauty of this place, as she traversed its ash wastes and glacial valleys. Solstheim gave her the opportunity to become even more powerful with the Thu'um. Written on ancient stone walls, she found the dovahzul words for a shout which could bend the will of her enemies and she was told, it could even tame dragons, if she would only train hard enough.   
Regarding the other dragonborn, some of the Dunmer had pointed her into the direction of the "Temple of Miraak". 

Many of the dark elves seemed to be under some sort of mind control. They constructed an impressing place of worship for the man Rey had encountered in her dreams. She tried to help them to get out of their strange slumber, but they did not react to her words. Her next try was simply grabbing and shaking them, but they just mumbled nonsense and proceeded to go on completing the temple. She hissed a low curse and took a moment to take a deep breath.  
Before she could think of a new smarter idea, she heard an arrow fly past her left ear and turned around.   
Five cloaked people with masks made of bone charged at her.   
With ease, Rey used her favorite spell on them: Lightning. It buzzed from her hands into their bodies. Two of them fell down, screaming in pain. The other three who were still standing, gritted their teeth and walked closer. They threw fire spells at her, the little flames igniting from their hands.   
Rey smirked and thought:"Are they fucking serious? I am used to fire. Gods, Alduin himself spitted his dragonfire at me! It was hotter than any flame these crazy fools will ever be able to create, but flames are nothing a true dovah should be afraid of."  
The trio was close enough for her next step now. Rey drew Dawnbreaker with her right hand from its sheath and pierced the abdomen of the next cultist with a smooth strike. As he fell down on his knees, Rey made sure to give him a quick death by touching his head with her left hand, which was still bright with lightning. His bleeding body quivered for a second, then dropped motionless on the ground. His companions hesitated in shock. Rey threw her hands in the air and shrugged. Maybe they would make a smart decision and just leave now.  
Unfortunately for them, they did not intend to be more intelligent. They were running towards her, roaring in anger. Collecting her strenght, the Imperial girl inhaled deeply and searched for that special energy inside of her which always made her heart beat a little faster. Rey began to count calmly.   
One.   
The nearest enemy took a swing with an enormous axe.   
Two.   
She heard the weapon cutting through the air.  
Three...  
The eyes of her enemies were filled with fear as a forceful blast of fire danced towards them. Rey had shouted the words:"YOL TOOR SHUL!" and flames escaped her mouth. The true art of conjuring fire could only be mastered by a dovah after all.  
The cultists bursted into flames and quickly turned into ash, becoming one with the islands tragic enviroment.  
Rey stepped over their remains, partly feeling guilty, partly enjoying the pride of her inner dragon. It scared her sometimes how ruthless she could be. There was a darkness inside of her that she was unable to shake off. It had been there, since she killed Mirmulnir, the first dragon whose soul she consumed. It had awakened her true power and nature, but distanced her from her humanity. Rey choose not to think too much about it. Her goal was to survive, to fight all evil that crossed her path. She had sworn to protect the innocent of Nirn and she would use her powers for them.

Determined she turned her back on the remains, to investigate further what in Akatoshs name was going on with this place.  
This Lord Kylo Ren had a lot to explain. She was not amused to find people with enslaved minds being forced to build his temple. If he appeared in her dreams again, she would tell him that she was not going to support this dominance demeanor of his...

Still, she was also tempted to find out more about him. Admittedly she was eager to know more information about this other mysterious dragonborn. Curiosity was truly her weakness. It was one of the reasons why Alduins brother Paarthurnax had become so fond of her. Rey enjoyed every lesson he taught her about the Thu'um.

Frustrated, she headed towards a door leading to the dungeons of this temple and cleaned her sword with a fierce fire spell. This whole situation made her angry. She could not explain why she was more emotional about this mission than all the others she has had before. Maybe because the dragonsoul inside of her became more vocal every day? The feral instinct told her to rage, to spit fire and shout. 

Why?


	3. A lewd dance of dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds a new friend and a mysterious book. She faces Miraak again, intending to give him a dressing-down in a figurative sense. In the end she finds herself doing it literally. And she really likes it...  
> Warning: Smut!

Rey was exhausted. Old Nord ruins were always full of draugr, ridiculous walking skeletons and other scary creatures. For her taste, there were way too many undead people out there. Why did they come back and why were they this annoyingly angry instead of sharing the wisdom of their past life?   
Anyway, they were no real challenge, though not the kind of company she liked to encounter on her own in those old dark places.  
Fortunately she had gotten help. Frea, a local Skaal woman had her friends to Miraak's mind control and decided to search for the source of his newfound power. When she and Rey had met, they got along immediately and teamed up to explore the dungeon. The new dragonborn was glad to not be alone and have someone to talk to.

Their armor and clothes were tainted with blood, decomposing draugr body parts and spider-webs, when they finally reached the place in the dungeon they were looking for.   
Behind a wooden door was a large chamber with several traditional Nordic archways and unfamiliar Lurker statuary. Multiple draugr and skeletons were defending the place, and there were tripwire-rigged falling boulders to avoid. Eventually, they found a large statue of a crab-like creature, under which was a chest with gold and fancy weapons. A chain located behind the statue at the end of the chamber could be pulled by Frea, which opened another hidden door.

On a pedestal was a huge black book with the title ‘‘Waking Dreams‘‘. Rey walked towards it, having a strange feeling in her gut. It told her not to touch that object, but she needed to read it to understand the whole mess she had gotten herself involved in.

"This book... it seems wrong, somehow. Here, yet... not. It may be what we seek.", said Frea with a shaking voice.  
"I know. Something is going to happen, but we will face it. Nothing could stop us from getting to this place. Honestly, I am not too worried.", Rey responded with a weak smile.  
Taking a deep breath, she stepped in front of he pedestal and pulled the huge thing closer to her. It was heavy! She needed all her strenght to move it.  
Excited with curiousity, Rey opened the first page.  
A strange script she had never seen before was written in it. For a moment Rey thought she had gotten a serious hit on her head, but then she realized that the writing was actually moving on the book’s pages! They were elegant, but the ink was too thick and there was something about it that made her uneasy. The symbols were spinning slowly, it was hypnotic. Like a strange dance of knowledge she could not grasp luring her in. Rey hardly noticed how she became numb. First the deadness claimed her fingertips, then crawled through her veins into every other part of her body. Too late the girl realized what was happening and panicked. It felt like she was stuck in a dream, falling into a neverending abyss. She wanted to scream, but her mouth did not react. Then, a tentacle appeared out of the book and ensnared the young dragonborn. She blacked out and it was impossible to determine how long the darkness lasted. Seconds, minutes or even hours?

  
When Rey finally recovered her consciousness, she had no idea where she was. There was a dark sky above her, so she could not be in the dungeon anymore, but Solstheim’s night sky was not this drab. Soon the Imperial girl had a premonition of what was to come as she started to recognize her surroundings. How did she not realize it instantly? This ugly place of green sickly light with a black sky and an ocean just as dark could only be that one part of Oblivion she had seen before. She was in the realm of Hermaeus Mora, the daedric prince of knowledge and fate. This was Apocrypha. Miraak’s home...

At this thought Rey jumped to her feet instantly and noticed that this felt different. She could actually feel the cold of this place. Too real... Actual reality?

‘‘This time it is not a dream. You’re really here.‘‘, said a voice behind her softly. She recognized that firm, deep muffled voice right away and grew stiff.

Lord Kylo Ren chuckled and she noted in panic that he was very close. Rey sensed with her hackles raised that he would be within her reach in a few seconds, but she was too slow with breaking away from her stiffness.   
When the female dragonborn finally turned around, her counterpart was directly in front of her, which meant that there were only a few inches of distance between his masked face and her blushed cheeks. For the first time Rey caught sight of his hidden eyes through the slits of his golden mask. They were large, surprisingly affectionate and dark. He looked at her unapologetic and was silent. She realized that he expected her to say something.  
Rey wanted to ask him what the hell he was thinking. She wanted to know why he enslaved the poor residents of Solstheim in his mind control. Why did he want them to build this god damn ugly temple?! Why did he misuse his power like that?   
She felt shame, but for some reason she could not understand herself, she was keeping her voice calm, asking:‘‘Miraak, why did you do it?‘‘  
She could not see his expression and it made her crazy, she hated that stupid mask! Seeing his reaction would make it easier for her to understand him.

''What? Why did I do what? You should tell me what you’re talking about first, if you want to ask me a question, you know?‘‘, he answered and sounded a bit too amused for Rey’s taste, which made her give him an annoyed stare.  
Did he not know what she was talking about? Irritated she realized that he was still standing way too close, so she made a demonstrative step back and regarded him with a you-know-exactly-what-I-mean look when she explained:,,The Temple of Miraak? Mind controlling innocent people? Why are you such an asshole?‘‘  
He crossed his arms and deliberately stepped forward, mumbling:‘‘I already told you about my situation. I have to get out of here! So I asked my cultists to recruit enough people to help me preparing the stones. But I did not enslave them!‘‘

‘‘Are you kidding me? By the name of Akatosh, I saw it! They were acting like brainless Skeevers building your oh-so-great temple! What stones?‘‘, she growled at him, feeling like an idiot for ever wanting to trust him.  
Miraak did not put up with it, he shook his head and elucidated in frustration:‘‘Why would I treat my people like that? I want to rule again, once I am out of here. If I used them like that, they would never accept me. I am not a complete moron, young dovahkiin!‘‘

Something in his voice made Rey want to believe what he said. But who would put the people under mind control, if not Miraak? His name was written on everything, in a metaphorical sense. He had power, he was stuck in here and angry. And anyway, what did he say about stones? Stones with the power to bring him back, but how?  
She had this strange new feeling since she had met the other dragonborn, the feeling of...joy to find another of her kind. She liked to talk to him, or just being close to him....so very close, physically. A part of her really wanted to believe him.  
The female dragonborn screamed out in confusion. She just wanted to understand, but there was too much going on inside her head and then there was also her inner dragon which told her to finally give in to he beast inside of her. But what would it do, if she obeyed?

Lord Kylo Ren carefully touched her arms and thus stopped her brooding, whispering softly:''Mul vahdin, you just need to listen to me. I know it is hard to understand. I believe that we are the same, you and I. You sense the dovah wanting to break free. Don’t be afraid, I feel it too! Let go of what is holding you back. Let me show you, what you truly are. What we are. Maybe it will prove to you that I intend to be a just ruler‘‘  
Rey felt a warmth, a belonging that surprised her. Could he really give her all the answers? His words made her weak in a sense that was absolutely new for her. She was afraid, but also tempted.  
Her human mind told her not to listen to him, but it was drowned out by the yelp of delight her dovah soul made. Finally there was someone to show Rey her place in all this. She had yearned for this for so long!  
Her voice was quavering, her eyes teary when she made her desicion and finally said:''Then show me. Please.‘'  
He nodded and took off his armored glove, then reached out his bare hand to her. She looked at it confused for a moment, then proceeded to take it and was amazed by what happened next.  
Their touch initiated a flash of visions.

First, she saw a man with dark eyes and shoulder-lengh black hair smiling at her, then the blue glow of two crossed swords, next a dragon with broken wings falling from the sky, being chased by another of his kind. In the distance she heard a passionate cry, a terrible laugh and then her own voice begging: ‘‘Ben, you promised me!".  
Faster, hardly to grasp scenes flashed before her eyes and it gave her a headache, but at the same time she sensed the raw emotion those scenes were filled with.

The vision faded away and both dovahkiin were breathing heavy, trying to find back into reality. Rey was crying because of the emotional visions and her own which were out of control anyway.  
Miraak was the first one to raise his voice:‘‘That was...more than I expected. Have you seen it too? Could you feel it?'‘

‘‘What was that? The future? I don’t know what to think of this. I fear that I am not able to think clearly of anything anymore.‘‘, she answered quickly, looking at her feet, again lost in thought.  
She heard a metallic clank and glanced up. Startled she found Miraak without mask in front of her. Her eyes widened. It was the very face she had just seen in one of the visions! Beautiful dark hair, gorgeous dark eyes...Handsome and still deliciously close, she noted. Now she was able to feel the presence of his own untamed dragon as well. It was strong, had an unrelenting dominance and called for his fellow member of the superior species that was raving inside of her.

She had no idea when she had made the next decision, but she found herself reaching for his face to pull him closer towards her. He let her do it, touching her forehead with his. The spiral of her untamed feelings was too much for her to control anymore. And this just felt right and so damn good. His fierce brown eyes regarded her in adoration. He felt her power just as clearly as she felt his and she could tell just by the expression of his face that he admired her and her dovah. Why should she not let the beast inside take over? By the divines, she just wanted to kiss this stunning man right now!   
So she did.  
Then the winged creature inside her took over, deepening the kiss and biting his lips softly with feral delight. Kylo Ren gladly gave in to everything she did, matching her fierce demeanor with his own raw fervour. His hands tore her shining elvish armor away from her body. She loved it, yes, she wanted to feel his hands on her body. This new mysterious connection they had just activated, sparked off an animal-like heat in both of them. Their dragons were dancing, frantically in need to join their flames into one great blaze. Maybe to initiate more visions filled with knowledge, power and unrestrained sensation. Maybe because they were each others perfect mates and needed to obey to their natural instinct.  
Rey touched his way too tidy hair and enjoyed the feeling of combing it with her fingers, then she messed it up, while her tongue explored his mouth in a feverish manner. He moaned quietly, suddenly grabbed her legs and lifted her from her feet, approaching a nearby stone throne which was coated with fluffy wolfskin. The woman in his arms had not noticed it before and broke away from the kiss for a few seconds to regard it while he walked towards it.  
"Let's continue this somewhere more...comfortable.", he explained and Rey was in awe about how his voice sounded without his mask. Less muffled, more husky and thicker, der soft.   
How was he this attractive, seriously?  
What was she doing there? Well, she did not care anymore! All she knew for sure right now was that she needed this man. In so many ways.  
He dropped her on the large highly adorned object. The dovah inside of her was roaring, fire in its chest, but it was a new kind of flame now. All the young dragonborn wanted to do, was grab him and pull him down towards her in need for another kiss. For thousand other kisses actually! An animalistic growl escaped her mouth as she started to attack him with her lust. First she paid attention to his mouth, then she left a hot trace of kisses and bites on his neck, moving down to his chest, undressing him with impatient hands. His body was a dream! Large and muscular in a wonderfully not too exaggerated way. She noticed that his skin was rather pale and a little cold, so she wanted to make sure to heat him up properly. Rey lifted herself up and gently pushed Miraak down, looking him straight in the eyes. He seemed to be ecstatic about something he found in her expression. She was even more confident with her dragon unleashed, so her hazel eyes were filled with thick endeavor and the kind of domination for which every drake would kill for. Dovah were created to rule, they were most impressed by power and the more powerful another dragon was, the more attracted conspecifics were to him or her. In that moment, subdued by this female, Lord Kylo Ren could not be more aroused and there was no way to hide it.  
Rey felt something pressed against her lower abdomen and decided to have a look-see. She tore Miraak's robe completely away and froze when she saw what had been hidden from her sight.  
It was enormous, but at the same time it excited her enough to sent wetness between her thighs. The Imperial girl had felt aroused before in her life, but only ever satiated her needs with a few strokes of her fingers. For a moment she felt fear of what was to come, but then she reminded herself about who she was, which challenges she had already faced and that she would finally be able to make that experience. Yes, she had only met him in her dreams before, but the bond that had been created that day gave her all the security she needed. It actually felt like she had known him all her life and was just unable to find him. Miraak was right: They were one. Two halves of the same. Rey did not know why, but she was sure that if she gave in to the force that was bringing them together, they would find out more. They would bring light into all this darkness, gods and daedric princes be damned! Nothing could stop her now from having sex with this other dovahkiin.  
Her armor was already spread around the area, but she still wore a white tunic. Eagerly she lifted it over her shoulders, revealing her young naked body to her mate.   
He was awe-struck because to him, she was the most striking female he had ever laid eyes upon and it made him crazy. His mul vahdin would need get to see his dominance as well now. Miraak had to prove that he was worthy of this act.  
With unmoved eyes he started to cup her sweet breasts with his huge hands and kneaded them. First in a gentle way, then increasingly harder. A surprised cry escaped her pink lips and she began to rock her hips against his body devilishly. The sensation took his breath away. She was really going to make him lose his mind!   
Swiftly he pushed her down and unblushingly hissed at her, clutching her hands above her head and poking her thighs with his knees to indicate that he would like her to spread them for her. Rey's face was red, her heartbeat became even faster and she could not help her heavy breathing. She observed his face that was now sweaty, his plump red lips, his strong and strange features that made him even more fascinating and handsome. This man would be hers now and she was going to become his. Even though she felt nervous, she could not wait any longer for him to rightfully claim her. But he was not going to give her what she wanted so early. Instead he lowered his head to her vulva, not breaking eye contact and started to lick the sensitive area. Rey curved at the delight that came with this intimate touch and started to moan without a care.  
Pleased with her reaction, Miraak intensified the motion of his tongue and let go of her arms to massage the nub of her sex mercilessly. In reaction the girl lost herself in lust, purring like a happy cat. Next she put her hands on bis head and pressed hin girmly against her pussy, desperate for more. She felt his tongue carefully diving in and out of her, realizing how soaking wet she was now, by the sound of his movement against her intimate flesh. She liked the sound and was staunend by the point of satisfaction that was almost reached now. Rey could not help but cry out:"More!".  
At that Miraak started to insert one of his long fingers inside of her. Thereat tue young woman sensed how her intimate walls tightened around it and that she was close to her release.   
The first dragonborn feasted on the sight of having her near her orgasm and pushed his finger faster in and out. His little dovah was so damn tight! He tried not to think too much about, what it would feel like to be inside of her. He did not want to finish off before he had gotten to actually experience it.  
With a powerful shout she had not even known before, the female dragonborn digged her nails into her mate's beautiful ebony hair and came.   
After that she smiled at him with pure richness of life. He could not help but to smile too. It was the first time in 4000 years that he felt truly happy and Rey sensed it. She pulled him to her face, placed another sweet kiss on his lips and whispered throaty:''Well, see how easy it was to accomplish this. We have found eachother, we unmasked ourselves and got you to smile all on the same day. What could ever stop us now from our goals?''.  
Miraak could not help but to give her another radiant smile and responded stunned:''Nothing. You and I were born to find each other. I'd like to tell you one more thing right now.''  
Rey caressed his cheek and replied cheerfully:''You can tell me anything, Lord Kylo Ren.''  
His forehead touched hers again and she admired his eyes. To her they seemed like galaxies of their own.   
Meaningfully he said:"Miraak is the name the dragons gave me, when I started to serve them. It means "loyal servant"...such irony.  
I am called Lord Kylo Ren, because they gave me that title when I joined the knights of Ren. I betrayed them. No one knows my real name. The name my mother gave me when I was born. I want you to know it, because a dovah can only be called by its mate if the true name is used. My real name was Ben, son of the honorable atmora Leia Organa and the clever Nord Han Solo. I swear to be yours, if you will be mine."  
The importance those words had to him was obvious to Rey. His complete trust in her and the adoration he had towards her was overwhelming. How did this happen so fast? Had he been secretly attracted to her from the start, just like she had been by him?   
So many questions, but the answers were given that day, simply by the heat in their bodies, the wetness on the wolfskin and the craving of their dragonsouls to become one.  
Rey lowered her hands to his hips, as she mumbled into his ear:''I will be yours Ben, I promise.".  
Determined she pressed his body down against hers, lifting her legs to cross them around his hips. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as he started heartened to push his member slowly inside of her. The fact that she was soaking wet made it easier, but she was still very sensitive and needed to adjust to his remarkable size. She flinched as he covered her mouth with a passionate kiss and made his first derp thrust, stretching her hymen. Thereby she hissed and tried to breathe the pain away. Ben's arms tightened around her, trying to comfort his mate. He broke away from his kiss searching her face, wondering if he should stop, but Rey simply nodded, telling him to go on.   
The male dragonborn had to hold himself back. She was still damn tight and his inner beast wanted to claim her the rough way, which would be hammering into her without restraint. However Ben would not allow this, he gave her as much time to get used to his movements as she needed.   
After a few moments of tender strokes, he was thrilled to find her in ecstasy. She was figuring out the perfect rhythm to respond to his thrusts and let go of any containment she may have had left. Enthusiastically Miraak started to move faster and gave her sweet kisses on her neck. To his surprise, Rey reached for his butt and gave it a little slap on each side, muttering:"I know you're holding back, dragon. There is no need to. Give it to me, please!"  
He did not need to hear more. If she wanted him to handle her like a dragon, she would get what she wanted. He shifted his position, pushing her legs over his shoulders and pulling her pussy closer to him. Now the penetration would go even deeper and it was also just the right angle to reach that special spot inside of her, that would drive her wild. He smirked at that thought and heard Rey moan with pleasure as he started hit that spot relentlessly again and again. He felt her walls clench around his needy cock, driving him closer to his release. Miraak was determined to take every inch of her. Viewing his member sliding in and out of her slit turned him on even more. His dragon took the lead and made him sink his teeth into her smooth skin. Rey started to chant his name in a frenzy like it was a prayer. She could not wait any longer for the little death to roll through her sensual body.  
A high cry that sounded slightly like his name escaped her lips, as the next orgasm began to pervade Rey. She felt herself tighten around Ben's cock and release came cross her. At the same time she noticed his member twitching within, in need to join her in its satisfaction. Ben came with one last forceful thrust deep inside of her, growling while his seed spilled into Rey. 

They were still, in awe how their dragons became one in that moment. For the first time in their lives, both dovahkiin felt like they were complete. For the first time there was no need or no desire to fight. This was what peace felt like and it had become alien to them. All they wanted was for that moment to last forever.   
Of course it would not. But they enjoyed it while it wasted, holding wach other tight.  
"That was only the beginning, mul vahdin.", Miraak breathed into his consort's ear. In response Rey brushed his forehead with her lips and answered full of confidence:"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Dovahzul to English:
> 
> Zu'u bolog hi = I beg you  
> Hi fen gahvon wah dovah = You will surrender to me  
> Dovahkiin = Dragonborn
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this fanfiction. I came up with it wondering what a relationship between a female dovahkiin and Miraak would have been like. In my mind they were very similar to Rey and Ben, so I decided to mix them all together.
> 
> Song that inspired me: Nightmare by Besomorph  
> https://youtu.be/cpHS0uIuA_8


End file.
